pokemon_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam's Cranidos
Early Life Millions of years prior to the series, the Skull Fossil was a Cranidos. Somewhere around this time it died, and was fossilized into a Skull Fossil in or nearby what is now called Ravaged Path on what is now Route 204. History Sinnoh Saga Sam accidentaly came across the fossil in In the Caves of 204, after tripping on it. In the following chapter: Floaroma Town, The Festival of Honey, it was transferred to Roark at the Oreburgh Mining Museum to be revived and turned into a Cranidos again. In Family, the Fossil is returned to Sam by Roark as a revived Cranidos while Sam was at the Eterna City Pokemon Center. Cranidos finally made its official appearance as a Pokemon in The Family Business, where it was used by Sam during his Trainer-Pokemon Cooperation Exam with Mr. Donovan. Cranidos was used to show off the sheer strength of the Pokemon through its headbutt, causing Mr. Donovan to be impressed. It is also mentioned that Cranidos has a bit of an attitude, though this is normal in the species and can be changed by proper training. Cranidos appeared again in The Curse of Mt. Coronet, where it was seen alongside Sam, cheering on Empoleon and Luxray as they competed for the remainder of Sam's sandwhich. Cranidos later welcomed Alyssandra's Pokemon after they, along with Alyssandra, ran into Sam and his Pokemon. It spent the night with Sam, Alyssandra and all of their Pokemon inside of the tent, but returned to its Poke Ball in the morning. In the 42nd chapter The Hearthome Battle Tournament Begins!, ''Cranidos made its official debut in a Trainer battle. It was picked by Sam as one of his three Pokemon used during the Hearthome Battle Tournament. Cranidos was able to gain a minor upperhand at the start of the battle, or so it seemed. Cranidos, however, was quickly defeated by the opponent Luxray who feigned major injury in order to get close to Cranidos. In the chapter ''The Pokemon Poachers, Cranidos was seen alongside Sam's other Pokemon, Cynthia's Lucario and Garchomp and Eliza's Luxray attacking Black Claw poachers after being freed from their captor's cages. Cranidos later escaped with Sam and the others. Cranidos appeared briefly in The Pokemon Daycare, where, along with Sam's other Pokemon, was left overnight with the Yamamotos at their Pokemon Daycare, as a learning experience for them and for the other Pokemon at the daycare. Cranidos appeared again in the following chapter, ''The Battle n' Breakfast, ''where she was used in a battle against Ernest's Magnezone. The battle was evenly matched for a time, and even looked as if Cranidos would lose once she was affected with Magnet Rise, but Cranidos, using the Trainer-Pokemon Bond, was able to turn the tide of the battle and win. While not mentioned by name, Cranidos appeared alongside Sam's other Pokemon in ''Return of the Hiker Brothers, ''where she helped out Sam and the Hiker Brothers with renovating their cavern refuge, led by Sam's Empoleon. Known Moves Trivia *This Skull Fossil was the only Pokemon obtained by a principle character that isn't an actual Pokemon before being caught *Cranidos is the only Ancient Pokemon owned by a principle character as part of their main team *Cranidos is Sam's only female Pokemon that is part of his main team Category:All Pokemon Category:Main Pokemon (Sinnoh) Category:Main Pokemon